Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to resource allocation arbiters.
Description of the Related Art
Arbiters are electronic devices that allocate access rights to a shared resource to multiple engines.
For bus applications, a bus arbiter is operated to allocate the bus cycles of different data buses to a plurality of engines. A memory arbiter is operated to allocate the access rights to a shared memory to a plurality of engines. Furthermore, an arbiter is also required for a plurality of engines to share a chip, such as a Graphics User Interface chip (GUI chip).
How to increase arbiter efficiency is an important topic in the field of the invention.